


unfortunate circumstances

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, i wrote this on a whim last night i shouldn't be allowed to write smut, please shove an entire melon up my ass, tagged as underage because well. highschool students., this is just straight up smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever first came up with the idea of club rooms more than likely never meant for them to be used this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unfortunate circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DESTROY ME

Club rooms were not the best places to have sex.

This... wasn't exactly sex though, was it? Sex with Asahi was slow and sweet and gentle, with soft kisses littered through out. This was something completely opposite, hot and dirty and rough, and Noya almost cried as Asahi dragged searing, wet kisses along the inside of his thigh.

There was something enthralling, seeing someone so big on their knees, and Noya peers down at him with a glazed expression as the older opens him up, fucks him with his fingers.There's a trace of a flush spreading over Asahi's cheeks and the bridge of his nose, but his eyes are bright and determined and damn, if that isn't the sexiest thing Noya's ever seen.

"Please." The word comes out as a broken sort of whisper, followed immediately by a sharp cry quickly muffled by a hand, hips bucking forward, taking Asahi's fingers deeper in. Yuu squeezes his eyes shut, revels in the sensation; everything felt warm and fuzzy and heavy, his entire world narrowing down to the harsh jolts of heat that skittered down his spine, straight to his cock. "Shit! Please, A-Asahi-san, I- _fuck_ , right there, right th-there..."

His knees buckle and he would have sank to the floor had Asahi's free hand not been pinning him against the wall, keeping him up. They never drew things out this long before and Yuu could already feel the exhaustion seeping in, his entire being seeming to cry out for orgasm, for release. He was tense and shaking and over sensitized, Asahi's touches just slow enough, just shallow enough to keep him teetering at the edge.

"Are you okay, Noya-san?" Asahi's voice is gentle, almost shy, and Yuu doesn't have to look down at him to picture the innocent, earnest expression on his face. At the moment, he wants to kiss it off, bite his lips until they're red and swollen, touch him all over and muss his hair until he looks thoroughly fucked out. "What do you want me to do?"

It was hard to get himself to concentrate, to stop babbling enough to force out a few coherent words. Even then his voice is rough and shaky. "T-touch me."

"I am touching you, though, Noya-san."

As if to prove his point, the fingers in his ass curl and contract, brushing deliberately over his prostate, and Noya shudders and moans, loudly, his palm pressed over his mouth. With a guttural sort of sound he takes himself in hand, stroking at a faster pace than that of Asahi's fingers.

It was an odd dissonance, but it was enough to push him over the edge, biting into his fist to muffle his yells as he came, clenching tight around Asahi's fingers in his ass. It was intense- probably the most intense of his entire _life_ , if he was going to be dramatic- but that was to be expected, after dragging it out so long. In fact, he was pretty sure everything went black, for a second or two.

When he blinks open his eyes, blearily, its to see Asahi looking up at him with a rather shocked expression, semen splattered across his cheek and into his hair, and Noya can't help the laughter that bubbles up.


End file.
